It is known for optoelectronic components comprising optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as light-emitting-diode components comprising LED chips to arrange wavelength-converting elements on radiation-emitting upper sides of the optoelectronic semiconductor chips. Such wavelength-converting elements are also referred to as chip lever converters (CLC). In that context, the wavelength-converting element respectively converts a wavelength of an electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip to generate electromagnetic radiation such as visible light having one or several different wavelengths.
It is known to produce such wavelength-converting elements in the form of stamped ceramic small plates. That method, however, involves high production costs. It is also known to produce wavelength-converting elements by screen or stencil printing. The wavelength-converting elements thus obtainable, however, do not comprise clearly defined outer edges.
It is known to embed optoelectronic semiconductor chips of optoelectronic components into layers of reflective materials that are flush with a radiation-emitting upper side of the optoelectronic semiconductor chip or with an upper side of a wavelength-converting element arranged above the radiation-emitting upper side. By the embedding, a stronger luminous flux emitted at the upper side of the optoelectronic component may be achieved. However, embedding requires clearly defined outer edges of a potential wavelength-converting element of the optoelectronic component.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved method of producing an optoelectronic component.